Something New
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: SLASH! CM Punk’s celebratory party finds the Straight Edge superstar and a certain Rainbow Headed Warrior in a situation that neither of them expected, but both secretly wanted. Leading them to a night filled with lust, and maybe something more. Jeff/Punk
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Slash, Language, Dirty Talk, Sexual Content. So if that's all stuff you're not interested in, I suggest you hit that gorgeous back button and move along.**

Disclaimer: I own nobody mentioned in this story unfortunately :(

A/N: Okay, so I've been working on this story for awhile now, and finally have it all done. I wish I could tell you that there is some kind of story to this, but there's not. Just a reason for me to make Jeff and Phil do the nasty. LOL. So let me tell you how it goes down, this is a two parter, two shot whatever you want to call it. The first part (which you are about to read shortly) is just the base meaning it leads to the good stuff (them doing it) which comes in chapter two. So sit back, and enjoy.

Happy Readings!

* * *

CM Punk - new World Heavyweight Champion. Damn, that sounded good. And the belt looked great on him too in Jeff's opinion. The way it fit snuggly around his waist, but somehow seemed to make his butt look that much more delectable. The man was already good looking enough, but adding the gold just made him look so much hotter. Gold looked good on him, made Jeff want him more than before. He knew it was wrong to feel the way that he did about his best friend who is another man, but he just couldn't help it. He was just so damn smart, and funny, and incredibly sexy.

"Stop it, Jeff!" He whispered aloud to himself angrily. He couldn't be having these type of thoughts right now, not here. It was only okay when he was alone in his hotel room, and he was free to let his mind wander to thoughts of him and Phil in some very steamy scenarios in places, and positions only he could imagine.

He was starting to sweat from the mental images. He needed to stop thinking about it before his imagination took over and he was going to have to go through the rest of the party with a boner.

"Yo, Jeff, why the hell you sitting over here?" John Cena asked, approaching the table Jeff was sitting at alone. "Phil's been looking for you all night."

Jeff smiled. He'd been looking for him? Really? Play it cool, Jeff, play it cool. "Oh, I didn't know." Was all he said.

"Alright, what's going on?" John said, sliding into the booth, sitting across from Jeff. "Why have you been avoiding him?"

Jeff's eyes grew wide as he said, defensively. "What? I haven't been avoiding him, he's my best friend."

"He feels like you're avoiding him. Now you might as well tell me what the hell is wrong."

Jeff sighed before beginning. "I like him…"

"Well I figured that since you two are best friends." John interrupted sarcastically.

"No, I mean I _like_ him. A bit more than I probably should." He said, putting a hard emphasis on the word 'like'.

It took a minute for it to finally register, but John got it now. "Oh…_oh_!" He exclaimed. "Oh, well then you need to tell him."

"Fuck no, dude! Do you know how weird it'll make things between us!?" Jeff exclaimed, outraged, picking up his bottle of beer, and taking a few swigs from it.

John laughed. "Well avoiding him and these feelings won't make your feelings for him go away. It'll only make the attraction stronger and more unbearable." He said. "Now if you won't tell him then you know I will."

Jeff choked lightly. "No! Do that, and your ass is _mine_, Cena. I'm so serious." He threatened, glaring at him. "I'll tell him when I'm good, and damn ready."

John shook off the threat as he said with a smirk. "Good. And sorry, but my ass is already taken." He then got up from the booth, winking.

God, he and Randy had been together way too long. He was starting to inherit some of his annoying traits.

Jeff chugged the last of his beer, and planned on finally getting up to go look for Phil. Just as he was getting up from the booth, Phil came and pushed him back down roughly.

"Why the hell have you been ignoring me, Jeffrey?" He demanded, placing his newly earned championship belt on the table. He was leaning on Jeff a bit, and damn if he wasn't getting hard from the slight contact. "You've been avoiding me these past couple of weeks, but I thought you would at least come congratulate me tonight." Phil said, a slight pout pulling at his lips.

"Congratulations." Jeff gulped, wanting to do nothing more than to kiss away that look. "And I haven't been avoiding you dude. I've just been really busy."

"Don't give me that bullshit, we have the same damn schedule and I've been just as busy as you. So come up with another excuse my friend." He said, leaning closer. He was so close that Jeff could smell the faint scent of his cologne. It was a sweet smell, very inviting, and oh, so tempting.

"I've been sick."

"You seem pretty healthy to me."

Jeff thought for a moment, and got nothing. So he gave up. There was no point in lying. "I've been…busy?"

He laughed. "You already gave me that excuse. So why don't you just go ahead and tell me the truth already?"

"Wh---what are you talking about?" Jeff found himself stuttering.

Phil rolled his eyes. "I know you want me, Jeff."

"Dude, what!? Did Cena tell you that?" Jeff was going to kill him.

He shook his head. "No, it's pretty obvious. Especially the way you look at me."

"How do I look at you?" Jeff asked, curious and a bit frightened.

He replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Like you want to fuck my brains out."

Jeff's mouth dropped open in shock, face turning beet red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry if you're getting the wrong impression, but…" He began, but was silenced when Phil placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't you dare try to deny it. I know you want me. I knew from the very moment in our match a few months ago when you kept pushing up against me from behind, breathing on me. I gotta admit, it made me hot as hell, especially when I felt how hard you were against me."

Jeff had literally forgotten how to speak for a moment, his brain and all thought process turning into mush.

Phil took this opportunity to run his free hand through Jeff's multi-colored hair. "You know Jeffy, I've always wondered if you taste like skittles." He whispered, leaning a little closer to Jeff so that his breath was brushing against his cheek. He straddled over his lap, his jet black hair tickling Jeff's neck. He was in dangerous territory now. Jeff placed his hands on his hips to push him off, but before he knew it, Phil licked the outer shell of his ear, causing him to shiver, and gasp.

Phil hummed. "Mmm…you do taste good Jeff, but I know there's another part of you that would taste even better." He said, finally sitting down on Jeff.

Jeff bucked, his ass felt so good against his cock that with all the willpower he possessed, he had to fight the urge to bend him over the table and fuck him right here. He could do it though, they _were_ in a pretty dark, isolated corner…

"I want you, Jeff. I want you so bad." He whispered huskily against his lips before kissing him roughly.

If Phil wasn't all for the "straight edge" lifestyle, Jeff would've sworn up and down that he was drunk out of his ass right now. There was no way in blue _hell_ that he could be feeling the same way about him, wanting the same thing Jeff had been secretly wanting for over a year. It just didn't make sense.

But, Jeff damn sure wasn't about to start asking questions. The feel of his warm body on him was just too comforting, and the feel of his lips were so soft against his own that he didn't want to ruin the moment with his bickering questions.

Phil pulled back and bit down lightly on Jeff's bottom lip while rubbing his bottom against his crotch.

Yeah, questions could definitely wait.

Phil continued his ministrations, skillful tongue dueling with his own, then licking his cheek again, then his neck. Jeff was about to lose it, he almost did when Phil put a hand on his hard cock, giving it a hard squeeze through the jeans he was wearing. He growled, causing him to squeeze harder before gently massaging it.

He had to stop this before they got caught fucking in the back of a club. He was sure that wouldn't sit over well with the boss.

Jeff leaned forward and sucked on Phil's lip ring, causing a sexy moan from the younger man. Jeff finally found his voice as he said, breath brushing against Phil's moist lips. "We should stop right now before I'm not able to control myself."

Phil smirked, leaning his forehead against Jeff's. "I don't want you to control yourself. I want you to take me. Make me yours." The way he spoke those words seemed so dirty, and Jeff felt his cock twitch in his jeans from his voice.

Phil noticed too, and continued. "So you like a little dirty talk, huh? That's what gets you off? Or is it the thought of making me your little slut?"

Jeff didn't answer, _couldn't _answer. He was too turned on from the thoughts, mouth going incredibly dry.

"Well assuming from your silence, I take it that its all of the above."

Jeff swallowed hard, hands gripping Phil's hips tightly as he panted. "Fuck!"

Phil laughed. "You wanna bend me over this table, fuck me good and hard just to show everyone that I'm yours? Want me to get on my knees, and suck you until you come down my throat, making me swallow every single drop of your sweet taste?"

Damn, Phil had a mouth on him. He really knew how to get Jeff going. He started thrusting up against him uncontrollably. He squeezed Phil's hips. "Let's get out of here." Jeff said suddenly, voice low and rough.

Phil smiled, getting up, and grabbing his belt. He threw it over his shoulder as he started to say. "Sure, just let me go let everyone know I'm leaving…"

Jeff growled, shaking his head as he stood, taking Phil's hand in his. "No. We're leaving _now._"

Phil shivered at the tone of Jeff's voice. So dominant, and sexy. Something he didn't know the younger Hardy had in him. He nodded his head in agreement and let himself be pulled out of the back of the club by Jeff.

**Please do let me know what you think so far. Reviews make me a very happy girl, and they get you the second and final chapter sooner since I'm already done with it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Contains smexy m/m loving, language, and all that jazz so if those are things you're not interested in, I advise you turn away now. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Disclaimer: I own no one, in fact if anything they own me. LOL. Oh, how I wish.

A/N: Finally the chapter where all the good stuff happens. LOL. Sorry about the wait, my computer is being a jerk (it's got a nasty virus) but here's the final chapter for you all! I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed. It means a ton!

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

It was a wonder how the two of them made it to Jeff's hotel room. During the cab ride back to the hotel they were in the backseat making out like two horny teenagers, and during the elevator ride up to the room, the two had managed to press the stop button on the elevator as they were all over each other.

Jeff rushed them into his room, slamming the door behind them. He turned Phil so that his back was pressed up against the door. He stared at his face for a moment. Phil looked so damn beautiful like this. His eyes were half-lidded with lust, lips swollen from Jeff's attack on them, face flushed, strands of his onyx hair in his face. Jeff reached out, brushing the strands back before viciously attacking his lips. He put his hand in his hair, gripping it tightly, and pulling Phil's head back. His neck was exposed to him, and Jeff just couldn't help himself. He kissed all over his neck, biting and nipping occasionally before sucking a bruise at his pulse point.

Phil was wiggling and moaning uncontrollably. He wanted Jeff to do more to him, and he wanted more of Jeff.

"Please…I need it." He whined.

He didn't have to say what he needed, Jeff already knew. Not yet though, Jeff wanted to work them up to that point. He wanted to make this night last, make it unforgettable for the both of them. He stepped back, leaving Phil flushed against the door.

"Jeff…"

"Strip." Jeff demanded. This was something he really wanted, and he sat on the bed, and waited on the show to begin.

Phil didn't need to be told twice. He quickly pulled his shirt off, and tossed it to the side. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks as he blushed, Jeff was staring at his chest, and licking his lips. He pulled down the cargo pants he was wearing, and just as he was about to remove his boxers, Jeff stopped him.

He crooked his finger and beckoned the younger man to come to him. Phil obediently did as Jeff wanted, slowly, but seductively walking over to the older man.

Once he was standing in front of him, Jeff touched from his throat, down to his chest, paying close attention to his nipple rings. Phil shuddered as Jeff took one of the sensitive buds into his mouth, biting and sucking slightly. The other one didn't go unnoticed as he used his fingers to tweak and roll it to stiffness. He then pulled him down to the bed, and took his place above him.

Jeff placed a kiss to the middle of his chest before continuing downwards to the hem of his boxers. He hooked his finger inside and tugged them down, smirking as he saw the flush color paint Phil's body as he lay there exposed to Jeff.

Jeff looked up at him, and noticed that he had his head turned to the side, looking anywhere but at him. Hmm, he would have to change that. He wrapped his hand around his cock, and dipped his head taking the tip of it into his mouth.

"Oh, God!" Phil squealed, looking down at Jeff with wide eyes.

Jeff smirked, humming as he took more of him into his mouth. Phil pushed him off of him, and groaned.

"Phil, what's wrong…mmph." Jeff started but his words were cut short when Phil grabbed his shirt, and pulled him towards him in a bruising kiss.

"I want…you in me…now!" Phil panted between kisses as he started to tug at Jeff's pants. Jeff smiled and tugged his shirt off and tossing it to the floor just as Phil had unbuckled and pulled down his jeans. Jeff stood and kicked them off before resuming his place above Phil. He took a moment to just stare down at him, to see how beautiful he looked underneath him like this.

It was finally going to happen. After all this time he was going to finally live out his dreams with the man that had been the cause of them.

"Jeff? You okay?" Phil whispered, bringing Jeff out of his thoughts.

"Mhmm, more than okay." He nodded, leaning down and kissing him while he reached over to the nightstand by the bed, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He quickly opened it and coated his fingers with it. He placed butterfly kisses across Phil's face, and neck as he led his fingers down to his entrance, pushing one in gently.

Phil gasped slightly at the intrusion and threw his arms around Jeff's neck. He groaned low and deep as Jeff thrusted his finger in and out of him.

Jeff added another finger, and began a scissoring motion to stretch him for what was to come. Phil had been resolved to a writhing mess underneath him as he sped up the thrust of his fingers.

"Jeff! Jeff, please…please!" He whined. "Enough teasing, I want you."

Jeff chuckled, placing a kiss to the side of his head. He gave a few more thrusts and then pulled his fingers out. He reached for the lube again, but Phil beat him to it. He poured a generous amount on his hand, and wrapped it around Jeff's cock stroking it to thoroughly coat him.

Jeff bit his lip to hold back a moan. If Phil kept this up, this night was going to be over before it even began. He placed a hand on his, motioning for him to stop.

Phil smirked as Jeff tried to catch his breath. He laid back down, pulling Jeff down on top of him to kiss him, tongue plunging deep into the older man's mouth.

Jeff used his knee to spread Phil's thighs as he settled himself between them. He continued to kiss Phil as a distraction as he pushed in slowly, stilling once he was in to the hilt. Phil threw his head back and groaned.

"Oh, fuck! Move, Jeff, please!" He cried out.

Jeff pulled out molasses slow before thrusting back in hard, causing Phil to wrap his arms around him and scratch at his back. His nails dug in deep to the point where Jeff was sure that he was going to have little crescent shaped welts, but that only made him fuck into him harder.

"Fuck, Phil, you're so damn tight." Jeff growled as he threw Phil's legs over his shoulder, bending him in half. This position drove Jeff in deeper, making him strike Phil's prostate with every thrust.

"Oh, God! Don't fucking stop---nngggh!" Phil whined, thrusting his hips up to meet Jeff's wild thrusts.

Jeff leaned down, supporting his weight on his forearms as he began sucking at his collarbone as he sped up the pace of his thrusts. Phil was grunting, and screaming so loudly that Jeff was sure everyone on their floor could hear him. Jeff didn't care though, the pretty little noises he was making was music to his ears, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Phil worked a hand between their bodies, and started to stroke his leaking cock. He was so close, and Jeff could tell because he suddenly stopped, and pulled out.

"Jeff! Wh-what are you doing? Why'd you stop?!" Phil cried in outrage, he was still stroking himself as Jeff just laughed, laying down beside him.

"I want you to ride me, Philly. Think you can do that for me, baby?"

Phil was on him before he could even blink, he lowered himself onto Jeff's cock, his body welcoming him back in like an old friend. Phil threw his head back, and let out a silent scream as he started to move atop of him.

Jeff gripped his hips tightly, slowing him down just to torture him a bit. He chuckled darkly when he huffed, and whined trying to go a little faster, but the hold he had on his hips prevented that, and left the pace up to Jeff completely. He finally decided to give up and let him take over.

Jeff took control from there, keeping his grip on Phil, and thrusting up into his tight, warm body. Slow at first until Phil began whining.

"Please, please, please, Jeffy! Faster, harder, something!"

"You sure, baby?"

Phil could only nod.

Jeff lifted him almost completely off of him before slamming him back down hard.

"Oh, God!" Phil wailed as Jeff began drilling against his prostate mercilessly. He reached down, and grabbed his leaking cock, stroking it rapidly.

Jeff felt Phil's body spasm and knew he was close, as he was bouncing harder, and harder on him.

"Fuck!" Phil gasped.

Jeff thrust up one last time, hitting his sweet spot dead on, and Phil came, screaming his name.

The feel of his inner muscles clenching at him, and the sound of his name falling from his pretty lips was all it took to send Jeff straight over the edge. A loud grunt coming from his lips.

Phil collapsed on top of him, breathing heavy, and body sweaty and sticky with his release. Jeff could stay like this forever. He ran his hand through Phil's dark locks as they just lay there, coming down from their blissful high.

"So, what's next?" Phil asked suddenly, lifting his head slightly to look at him.

Jeff could see the sleep in his eyes just as much as he could hear it in his voice. He leaned down, and kissed him sweetly before answering him. "Sleep. Tomorrow we'll have our official date."

Phil smiled as he placed his head back down on his chest. "Then I can't wait. Especially if it ends with us doing this again."

Jeff smiled, and kissed the top of his head as he laid there until he heard the slight breathing, and he knew that Phil was asleep. He liked this, having Phil in his arms. This was something he could definitely get use to, and was determined to keep it this way. He fell asleep, a huge grin on his face.

**Well, there you have it. I really hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Don't forget, feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
